Boyfriend
by rainbow.severus
Summary: Steph's birthday sees changes coming, all for the better. They MM give her a special gift from all of their hearts. Steph/MM Tart pairing in the end. Babes and Cupcakes turn back now if this is not your cup of tea. :-)


**SPOV**

A lot has changed in my life in the past year and all for the better. First of all I finally booted Joe out of my life for good almost 9 months ago. I caught him in the act with Terry Gilman. She informed me that he never could keep his cannoli in his pants. Needless to say, she threw him out on his proverbial ear too, with a little help from Uncle Vito. Good times!

I have also been working full time at Rangeman for nearly the past year. I told Vinnie what he could do with his job. He never wanted to hire me in the first place. Let him and Joyce 'Banyard' take care of all of his skips from now on. Rangeman still handles the higher bonds for him though.

Working full time for Rangeman has tons of perks and only a few drawbacks. Perks being a building full of friends, no family; great salary and insurance. Plus the 'family' is not at all hard on the eyes, my family of Merry Men.

Some of the drawbacks being working out in the gym regularly, eating healthier, and monitor duty. Monitor duty sucks big time.

This brings me to Ranger. We talked it out about six months ago. After trying for several weeks at a relationship, we decided to just remain best friends. He still refused to open up emotionally and I need that. He moved to Miami to run that office. We remain in touch as best friends should. And being such an awesome bestie he sent me a beautiful gold charm bracelet for my birthday. The charms included a bomb (funny Batman!), the WW Wonder Woman symbol, a slice of cake, the Batman symbol, a filigree heart, and what I know had to be a custom-made "Bestie Babe" in gold scroll work lettering. I wear it most days, when I'm not chasing bad guys that is; I don't want to risk losing or breaking it.

Since that didn't work out, at least for my love life; I have been dating occasionally. None of those relationships have lasted more than a few weeks to a month. This last one is the exception. It has been going on for nearly 8 weeks now.

Well, it had been. I broke up with him too. He was a used car salesman who had a tendency to get rough, both physically and verbally. And he didn't even have alcohol to blame his tendencies on. He was just a macho jerk who liked to "keep me in my place" using yelled angry words and violent bursts of fists. This last time was the last straw. Actually it was the first time he hit me, but I will not tolerate that. I refuse to stay with a man who constantly yells his aggression or uses his fists to prove his point.

I have sat alone in my apartment after calling in sick the past two days. I'm scared to let my Merry Men family see what happened. They have no patience at all for men who are violent towards women. And this black eye and bruised jaw will set them off. Maybe I should take a few more days and not go back to work, but the guys would start to worry if I take any longer. Even going as far as coming by to check on me.

Just as I am thinking this there is a knock on my door. Of course, Rangeman ESP probably.

I check the peephole and see the charming faces of Les and Bobby staring back at me. I sigh before I unlock the door and let them in. I quickly turn around to delay the inevitable of them seeing the state of my face.

"Hey Beautiful, you feeling OK? You haven't shown up at work and we all were worried about you."

"I'm good guys. You shouldn't have worried about me." I barely squeak out.

"Bomber, turn around. Please look at us." Bobby pleads.

I slowly turn back to face them with my head down. Bobby places his finger under my chin and lifts my eyes to his. I see an immediate flash of rage. But it is Les who speaks up.

"Stephanie, who do we get to kill?!"

"No! It's over. I'm not with him any more. I couldn't bear it if any of you got into trouble avenging me. Please don't make me go through that kind of torture." I sobbed out.

Les and Bobby just looked back and forth at each other having a silent ESP communication. After a final jerk of their heads Bobby turns back to me and speaks.

"OK. The subject is closed, for now. We came by today to check on you and to bring you something."

Les grins as he pulls a wrapped box from behind his back. The box has an envelope attached. My eyes grow big in surprise as Lester's smile broadens.

"This is for you. Happy early Birthday Beautiful."

Wow, I had forgotten my birthday was in a couple of days. Obviously the guys care enough about me to remember when I can't. I eagerly take the box from his hands as I respond.

"Thank-you. I don't know what to say. I can't believe I forgot my birthday was coming up. Leave it to you all to remind me."

I remove the envelope from the box and open it first. It's a birthday card signed with love from every Merry Man at Rangeman, including all of the newer ones and contract workers.

I rip into the gift before the tears that are threatening to fall actually find their way down my cheeks. Inside is a brand new internet tablet with an accompanying note.

 _*Happy Birthday from all of your "Merry Men". We all love you and are so proud of the progress you have made with all aspects of your training for the company. Each of us have downloaded and picked out a play list full of songs to remind you of each of us, the first song on each of those lists being an extremely important song to that guy. And included is a personal video note from each of us including the newer guys, Roy, Brett, Bones, Miguel, Ace, and Erik. In those video messages we each explain the importance of the first song on our play lists. Enjoy. Once again Happy Birthday and we all love you Bomber!*_

The tears are freely flowing down my face by now. I am a sobbing mess. I look back up to Les and Bobby. They both grab me in their strong arms and try to comfort me while telling me the whole time that I deserve it and am worthy of their pride and love.

It still amazes me how these bad ass looking men can be so soft hearted. I have learned that they all have a soft spot for me and are very caring individuals. I have especially been getting to know the new guys.

Roy is ex Army Ranger, special ops like Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Les. He is an only child. He loves sweets, like me. And as far as I know is unattached romantically.

Brett is an ex Army Green Beret from North Carolina. He has one sister. He is also girlfriend free.

Bones, who's real name is Robert, is also an ex Army Ranger and also an ex Army medic. He is currently working as Bobby's apprentice. He too has no girlfriend or significant other. Are all of these guys really free?

Miguel is an ex Marine. He is Manny's cousin and currently dating Hector. I guess they are not all free.

Ace, who's real name is David, is an ex Navy pilot, our own personal top gun. Yes, I have totally ribbed him about his similarity to the movie characters. He pilots the Rangeman plane and helicopter when needed. He is married and has a gorgeous little girl.

Erik is another ex Ranger and recently transferred from the Las Vegas office. He just got engaged to his long time girlfriend, who moved from Vegas to be with him.

All of the Merry Men are special to me in some way. They are all so different, but somehow very much the same. I look to Les and Bobby again and thank them profusely for their thoughtfulness.

"Thank you again. You all are so sweet to me. I don't know what I did to deserve such good friends like you. But I am not crazy enough to deny you all either!"

"You are worth it Bomber. You brought light to our dark lives when we thought we were not worthy of love or friendship. You didn't show any signs of being scared or disgusted by us, like most people do when they first meet us." Bobby explains.

"He's right Beautiful. You welcomed us all into your life with open arms and without thinking twice about our pasts. That touched us, not to mention amazed us. You taught us to open up and live. We will forever be grateful for that." Les adds.

"All of you guys are wonderful and anyone who can't clearly see that is a dumbass in my opinion!" I gleefully tell them both.

"OK Steph sweetheart, we have to get back to work now. We have something to take care of. We'll see you at work tomorrow. I'm telling Tank not to accept you calling in again." Bobby teases.

"You suck Brown!" I toss back.

We all stand there for a few minutes laughing. It feels good to let loose and have some fun with my guys. I walk them both back to the door and let them out after receiving huge hugs and kisses on the cheek from each of them. OK, Les gave me a loud smacking kiss on my lips, but that's just Les for you.

I have a funny feeling that I know what the task that they have to "take care of" is. I sigh, hoping that they just don't get in trouble or get caught. Who am I kidding? These are my Merry Men. They would _never_ get caught!

I close and lock the door again behind them and take my new present into the living room. I slouch down on the sofa and boot it up. It's pretty straight forward and easy to understand, good thing too.

On the screen are several icons, all familiar. I click on the 'video library' icon and start to get to know my Merry Men's musical tastes a little better.

The first video in the queue is of course, Lester's. I smile as I listen to his message. "Happy Birthday Beautiful from your favorite Rangeman and the sexiest man you know. My first song is my signature song, LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It". Have a sexy birthday and think of me when you listen to this. Love ya!" (Then he adds a long, loud, and wet kiss at the end.)

Second is Bobby. I play his message. "Hey Bomber, Happy Birthday. My first song is "Dr. Feelgood" by Motley Crue. I chose it because I always try to make people feel better, especially you. And I know that it's your phone's ringtone for me. Love you girl."

Next is Ram. "Happy Birthday Bomber. I picked "I Won't Back Down" by Johnny Cash for my first song. I love the man in black and that's my personal motto, I will never back down. Hope you live up to that too. Later dear, love you."

Next up is Woody. "Happy Birthday Darlin'. I opted for "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy" by Big & Rich. You know I love my country music and since you call me 'cowboy', thought this song suited me. And hey, anytime you want to ride a cowboy, just give me a holler! Love ya!" (He adds a wink at the end of his message)

Vince is next in line. "Happy Birthday Bella. I picked "The Search is Over" by Survivor. We have a mutual love of all things 80's, so I figure it fits us. And as the song lyric goes, I will be with you all the while, forever. Ciao mi bella."

Hal is next up. "Happy Birthday Steph. I chose "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. You are the light in all of our lives through the light in your eyes. It makes perfect sense to me, this song describes us so well. I hope your birthday brings all you deserve and more. I love you Steph." (He is blushing redder than a tomato by the end of his message)

Cal is next to make me cry some more. "Happy Birthday Angel. I picked "Angel in the Morning" by Juice Newton. I know it's old school and I'm probably telling my age here, but oh well. You are our angel in the morning ... and the afternoon ... and even the night time when you do distractions for us. Until I see you at work, love from me and 'Flaming Fred'."

Now I hear from Manny. "Happy Birthday Wifey. I went with "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. You see us all as heroes, even if we don't see ourselves that way. We strive to be one because of you. Husbandly love to you, well you know what I mean."

Next is Binkie. "Happy Birthday Bomber. My first song is "Perfect" by Pink. Even though you may not see yourself that way, we all think you are perfect in our eyes. You know I'm telling the truth. And we will keep telling you how much we love you until you finally start believing us."

Finally I start hearing from the new guys, starting with Roy. "Happy Birthday Stephanie. I picked "Crazy For You" by Madonna because I know you love your 80's and face it, we're all a little crazy for you. I'm glad I started working for Rangeman and even more happy that I got to know you. You're a very special person. Later."

Next new guy up is Brett. "Happy Birthday Steph. My first song is "Everything I Do, I Do For You" by Bryan Adams. I went simple and chose a beautiful song for a beautiful lady. We all do lots of crazy things for you, including getting sprayed with unknown animal guts. Yuck! We all care about you and love you regardless."

Bones is the next new guy. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart. The first song I chose for my play list is "Boyfriend" by Lou Bega. If you want to know why I chose this particular song, just listen to it. The lyrics explain it all. Love and hugs from Robert, not Bones."

Hmmmmm I have never heard of this song by Lou Bega. I have heard some of his music though and I like it. I can't wait to listen to this song and see where Bones' mind was when he chose it and why he chose it.

Next up from the newbies is Miguel. "Happy Birthday Estephania. Hector and I both agreed on this first song for you, "I'll Stand by You" by the Pretenders. We will always be there for you, standing by you, and standing up for you. If you ever need either of us, just let us know. We love you Angelita."

Ace is the next of the newest Rangemen. "Happy Birthday Bomber. I picked out "Open Arms" by Journey. First of all because of you and your 80's obsession and secondly because you are always there with open arms; ready and willing to accept anyone you meet. The song just suits you. Lots of brotherly love, David."

And last but certainly not least is Erik. "Happy Birthday Bombshell. I picked a first song that should remind you of all of us, your Merry Men; "American Soldier" by Toby Keith. Remember when you listen to it that we all care about you even though you get us hurt sometimes. I remember a certain large partner of yours squishing me like a bug one time. Don't get me wrong, we all would take a bullet for you as we know you would for us. Love ya chick."

I knew all the guys cared about me and loved me, but still this is so touching. They all took the time out of their busy lives to pick out not only one special song for me, but an entire play list. I don't know how to thank them all.

I dry the tears out of my eyes and start listening to all of the different play lists. I start with the song I have never heard, Bones' song by Lou Bega. I am laughing my ass off by the end of it. This now becomes my favorite song and his ring tone on my phone. I also decide to use all the other guys' first songs as their ring tones from now on.

I have also made another very important life decision. I will be going up to one of the guys tomorrow at work and asking him out. I am confident that I will not be rejected, if the song he chose has anything to say about him. I realized his true feelings when I listened to it. All of their songs touched me, but his especially did.

I shower and turn in, eager to see the next day.

The alarm blares in my ear at 5:45 the next morning. I know right, I can't believe I am eager to face the day at the butt crack of dawn.

After my morning routine and a cup of coffee, I am strolling out the door. Minutes later I am arriving in the under ground garage at Rangeman.

I wave to the guys on monitors as I make my way to the stairs. I know, another shock from me. Get ready for another one, I'm heading to the gym to work out. Bobby set me up with work out routine that I am quite happy with.

I enter the gym and climb on my favored treadmill to get started. I plug in my I-pod which I have crammed full of the guys songs.

I was running and jamming to "Dr. Feelgood" when, you guessed it, Bobby walked up. I looked over at him and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny Bomber?" He asks amused.

"You ... song..." I gasped out. I finally just pulled out my ear bud and held it out to him to hear for himself. He put it up to his ear and listened for a few seconds.

"Funny Bomber. But you have to admit, I do make you _feel good_." He smirked with a wink.

I totally lost it then and fell off of the treadmill backwards, right flat on my ass. Ow. I was soon surrounded by a sea of black, all with concerned looks on their faces. I had to put their worries to rest, fast!

"Guys chill out, I'm fine. The only thing bruised is my ego, and possibly my ass."

"You need me to kiss it better Beautiful?" Les jokes.

"Yes Santos, kiss my ass!" I growl.

"Easy there Bomber. Will you make me feel better and go up to my office so we can make sure you didn't break anything? I know you didn't fall hard, but it still could be a hairline fracture or a chip possibly. Please?" Bobby begs.

"Sure Bobby. But since when did you get an x-ray machine?"

"There are other ways to check you out besides just x-rays. I'll explain it when we get upstairs." He adds.

I grunt and groan as I get myself up. I feel strong arms assisting me under my arms and around my waist. The arms belong to Bobby, Les, and Woody. They all walk with me to the elevator, but only Bobby and I head up to the 3rd floor medical offices. Of course it was only after Bobby told them all that he didn't need all of them here making me uncomfortable.

I was secretly glad he told them that. I didn't want half of the building to further witness my shame and humiliation, especially when I knew I would have to remove my pants and underwear for Bobby to give me a full exam. Great, just great. Bobby gets to see my naked ass again, and it is never looking at it's best when he sees it. Sigh.

As we walk into the medical suite, I notice that we are not alone. Bones is there. It looks like he's taking inventory. I smile and wave as we come closer. He looks up from his clipboard and startles.

"Bomber, are you OK? Why is Bobby bringing you up here? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" He asks in rapid succession.

"Whoa! Calm down man. She's fine, mostly. She took a tumble off of one of the treadmills and we need to make sure nothing is broken or sprained." Bobby explains.

"She's not limping. What did she fall on? It's obviously not one of her legs or ankles." Bones replies.

"I fell on my ass Bones! And Mr. Worry Wart here thinks I may have a small fracture or a chip in my butt bone." I sigh.

"Well you could!" Bobby huffs out. He then turns to Bones and starts. "What would be the symptoms of a light fracture in her coccyx?"

"Well," Bones starts his answer. "There would be swelling, bruising, and it would be very tender to the touch."

"Good." Bobby then turns back to me and says. "Drop your pants Bomber. Let's get a look and see if there's any swelling or bruising."

I let out a deep, cleansing breath as I lower my yoga pants and undies, bearing my sore butt to their view. Bobby then tells me to lie down on the exam table, so I do.

After a few minutes of close scrutiny and a some gentle touches (I still don't know who was touching me so softly), Bobby announces that he doesn't think there are any breaks in my ass; hairline or otherwise. Gee, thanks doc.

He then tells me to pull my clothes back on and treat my butt tenderly for the next week or so. I have a bad bruise but that's all thank goodness. He suggests I use a inflatable donut while sitting at my desk at work. Yeah like that's gonna happen.

Bobby's phone goes off with a text message as I am pulling my pants back up. He looks at the read out and groans. "Shit, looks like Junior took a bullet to the arm while he and Manny were taking down a skip. I'm needed at the hospital. You got the clean up here man?" He inquires of Bones.

"Yeah, go do what you do best. Call me if you need reinforcements. I got this covered. Go take care of Junior." Bobby then hustles out the door to do his thing.

I glance over to Bones to see him already starting to get the office straightened back out to the way it was before I arrived. I clear my throat and timidly ask.

"You need any help? It will get done faster if we tackle it together."

"Sure. I'm not stupid enough to turn down assistance when offered." He laughs.

After only three minutes or so, we nearly have everything back in order. I'm just getting the last task done, putting a new sheet on the exam table; when Bones picks up his clipboard to start back with his inventory. As I tuck the last corner down I think to myself. 'It's now or never Plum.' I take a deep breath and touch Bones lightly on his forearm to get his attention. When he is finally looking me in the eyes, I speak.

"Well, now that you've seen my bare ass, I don't feel so nervous about asking you this." He just looks back at me with a slightly confused expression or is that shock? He nods his head for me to continue, so I do. "Out of all the guys that made up play lists for my birthday present, yours meant the most to me. And the reason you chose that song is no longer valid." I explain.

"What do you mean it's no longer valid?" He wonders.

"I no longer have a boyfriend. Robert, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" I manage around the lump in my throat. Damn nerves. His eyes widen slightly at the use of his given name before he responds.

"Stephanie, I would love to go out with you. On one condition..." He starts. I nod for him to proceed, I wonder what he wants. "I pay for everything. I am old-fashioned and believe that a lady should never pay when I take her out. Yes I know you asked me, but please, humor me on this."

"You know about my independent streak, but since you used the magic word I'll agree ... this time." I smile broadly up at him.

"By the way, does the reason you no longer have a boyfriend have anything to do with that shiner on your eye?" He asks smoothly.

"Yes, I won't lie to you, it does. But that is in the past now. It's no longer important. Please don't try to go after him for your own form of justice. He's not worth it." I plead.

"Sweetheart, he needs to be shown that it is not right to hit a woman, for any reason." He tries.

"I know that. Can't you just talk to him and not have to come to physical blows to make your point. Lord knows all of my Merry Men excel at scare tactics." I joke.

"Anything for you, you know that Steph." He finally agrees.

"Thank you Robert." I tell him as I lean up to kiss his cheek softly. I wrap my arms around his waist to add a hug, which he returns.

"I'll see you later and we'll talk about particulars of our date. I have to finish up this inventory for Bobby."

"Have fun then. And text me later with the details. I can't wait." I admit before I turn and head out the door of the clinic.

As I make my way to my desk to start my workday, I smile big thinking this just may be the start of the best relationship of my life! ##########################

OK, like it? Love it? Hate it? Scrap any ideas for continuing? What do you all think? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ J


End file.
